For Now and Forever
by Shirley1
Summary: Takes place after Sorel took Carly, Alexis and Zander hostage and after the penthouse blew up.


1 FOR NOW AND FOREVER  
  
By Shirley  
  
  
  
Takes place after Sorel took Carly, Alexis and Zander hostage and after the penthouse blew up.  
  
Carly has left Port Charles and is trying to build a new life for herself and Michael. She has an apartment in a small town outside of Buffalo, she has a new job and is starting to make some new friends – there's only one thing missing from her life, the one thing she thinks she will never have again. The only people who know where she is are Bobbie and Alexis. She and Alexis have become friends since the hostage ordeal and have been in touch regularly.  
  
  
  
Knock on the door.  
  
Carly looks out the peephole and nearly faints. Outside the door is the one person she thought she'd never lay eyes on again.  
  
CARLY: Hello Sonny. How did you find me and what are you doing here?  
  
SONNY: I know Alexis visits you, so I had her followed.  
  
CARLY: Why go to all that trouble? You don't care how I am or how I'm doing. I'm dead to you right? I signed the divorce papers, I didn't ask for anything – what more could you possibly want from me? I gave you everything you said you wanted – your freedom from me.  
  
SONNY: I talked to Alexis and Zander about what happened with Sorel before I got to the Penthouse that day. They said you stepped in front of his gun to save them many times. (Yelling) Why Carly? Why would you put yourself at risk that way? What if he'd shot you? How would I have explained to Michael that his mother was never coming back?  
  
CARLY: (Quietly) The same way I explain to him that the man he thinks of as his Daddy is never going to be there to read him a story at night or make him eggs in the morning. The same way I have to tell him that even though his Daddy loves him very much, Mommy did something very bad to him and now he doesn't want anything to do with either of us. That's how. Besides, it didn't happen so why are you so angry. Sorel is done and Alexis and Zander are safe. That's all you cared about anyway.  
  
SONNY: That's not true and you know it.  
  
CARLY: Do I? How's Angel Sonny? Does she know you're here? You had better get back to her – you don't want her to worry.  
  
SONNY: Angel isn't an issue Carly. She never was. She helped me after Sorel stabbed me – that's it.  
  
CARLY: I saw you Sonny. At the lakehouse with her – you were laughing and hugging. Then you kissed her. Don't tell me she isn't an issue.  
  
SONNY: What do you mean you saw us?  
  
CARLY: After we had our little traffic accident Angel dropped the insurance claim. I was so worried about it and how it would affect my custody suit with A.J. After she dropped it I was grateful so I bought her a little thank-you present. Nothing major, just a little something. I brought it to the lakehouse, but there was no answer when I knocked. I could hear music coming from the rear of the house, so I walked around back to see if there was a backdoor. When I came to the kitchen window I saw you and Angel.  
  
CARLY: What was I going to say? I was dead to you remember? I had no right to say anything. Besides, I was numb. Even though my head was telling me that you had every right to move on and be happy, my heart was breaking over how fast you found someone else.  
  
SONNY: It wasn't like that Carly. I didn't go looking for someone else.  
  
CARLY: Recompensa – right Sonny? Payback. It's what you live for. Well, you've certainly paid me back for my betrayal haven't you. I hope it makes you happy. God knows I never did.  
  
SONNY: Why didn't you say something? When Sorel was holding you and threatening you why didn't you tell him where I was? Why did you keep telling him I was dead?  
  
CARLY: Because I loved you Sonny. I still do. You can get 10 divorces and it won't matter – in my heart we will always be man and wife. I will love you until the day I die.  
  
CARLY: Go home Sonny – there's nothing here for either of us anymore.  
  
SONNY: Carly I came to talk and I'm not leaving until we settle some things between us. Now sit down and listen to me.  
  
CARLY: This is my house Sonny. I make the rules here not you Mr. Control Freak. Now, it's late and I have to get up for work in the morning. I want you to go now.  
  
SONNY: I'm not leaving until we're finished.  
  
CARLY: We are finished remember – you said so yourself over and over again. I finally got it. Look, if you want to stay then stay. I'm going to bed – let yourself out.  
  
SONNY: This isn't over Carly.  
  
CARLY: Yes it is. You made sure of that.  
  
Carly goes to her bedroom and shuts the door. After it closes she begins to sob – "I don't want him to go, but I don't want him to stay out of obligation or if he's still attracted to Angel. Oh God, what am I going to do if he really goes?"  
  
Sonny starts to pace the living room. "I don't want to leave – EVER. Carly is my life – the other half of me. I'm nothing without her – I realize that now. Please God, don't let it be too late."  
  
Sonny opens the bedroom door quietly and finds Carly lying in bed. He hesitates in the doorway.  
  
He can tell she's been crying and isn't asleep.  
  
SONNY: Carly?  
  
CARLY: Yeah?  
  
SONNY: I don't want to go. I want us to work this out – if we can. I know we've both made a lot of mistakes and we've hurt each other terribly. What I really need to know is – can we get past all the hurt? Can we find our way back to each other?  
  
CARLY: I'm not sure Sonny. Is that what you really want? I thought you hated me. And what about Angel?  
  
SONNY: I don't love Angel – I love you. I don't have all the answers Carly. I just know that if we don't try to work this out we'll both be miserable and alone forever. Can we try? We promised to always go back to the ocean – do you want to go there now?  
  
CARLY: If you really meant what you said – if you really do still love me – then we don't have to go anywhere. The only place we need to be is by each other's side.  
  
SONNY: There's no other place I want to be.  
  
CARLY: You tired?  
  
SONNY: Yeah. I haven't slept more than a couple hours at a time since I made you move out. (Laughing) You've ruined me – I can't sleep if you're not beside me. I think you put a spell on me.  
  
CARLY: (Laughs) If I did you put one on me too. I can't sleep if I'm you're not holding me and I'm not listening to your heartbeat.  
  
SONNY: It only beats because of you.  
  
CARLY: Have you been watching those romantic movies again?  
  
SONNY: Like I told you – who needs 'em?  
  
Carly looks at Sonny for a long time – trying to decide what to do. In the end her love and hope for the future wins out – she pulls back the covers on the other side of the bed.  
  
CARLY: We'd better get some sleep. I think we have some pretty long days ahead of us.  
  
SONNY: Are you sure? I don't want to rush you into anything you're not ready for.  
  
CARLY: I'm sure. I've missed you so much.  
  
SONNY: I've missed you too.  
  
Sonny gets undressed and climbs into bed beside Carly. She snuggles close and they wrap their arms around each other. It feels so right to both of them – more right than anything has felt in a long time.  
  
SONNY: Carly?  
  
CARLY: Hmm?  
  
SONNY: I have meetings tomorrow afternoon back in Port Charles – coffee business. When I leave in the morning are you coming with me?  
  
CARLY: I'm not ready to move back to Port Charles yet. I have a job I'm good at and we still have a lot of issues to work out. If you can handle a long distance relationship for awhile I think it would be better if we kept our living arrangement like they are. Just for now.  
  
SONNY: Can I come back to visit?  
  
CARLY: You'd better !! Maybe I'll even cook you dinner.  
  
SONNY: Please Carly, I thought you wanted to work this out not poison me!!  
  
CARLY: Very funny Corinthos. You know the couch is still available.  
  
SONNY: No way lady. I'm right where I belong – next to the woman I love more than anything in the world. I'll even let you cook for me if you want.  
  
CARLY: I guess you really do love me huh?  
  
SONNY: You'll never have to doubt it again. Goodnight Caroline – I love you.  
  
CARLY: Goodnight Michael – I love you too.  
  
They fell asleep in each other's arms knowing that they still had a tough road ahead of them. But, they would go down that road together. For now and forever.  
  
  
  
This was my first fanfic so please be kind. Responses welcome and needed.  
  
Shirley1@usadatanet.net 


End file.
